


Everyone Has A Secret , But Can They Keep It ?

by TakeCareOfYouBaby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV), Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: -Ish, Alpha Stiles, Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Heart Break, Implied Mpreg, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Post Season 2, Sterek Campaign, Werewolf Mates, Witch!Stiles, Wizards of Waverly Place/teen wolf crossover, Wizards of Waverly Place/teen wolf/the vampire diaries crossover, Wizards of Waverly Place/the vampire diaries crossover, on going story, stiles has a twin sister, teen wolf/the vampire diaries crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeCareOfYouBaby/pseuds/TakeCareOfYouBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is keeping a secret from the pack , but what will happen when the Alpha pack comes ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title form the song Secret by Maron 5.  
> Let me make thing clear , everything is still the same , the first time Stiles and Derek meet is when Stiles is 16 and Derek 22.  
> this chapter is just about who stiles really is and why he changed his name.

He watched at the way the entire Hale pack of Beacon Hills and most of his familey fell to the ground, some were unconscious and others tried to stand and keep on fighting.

He watched as his Grandfather, Alpha of The Witches of Portland, killed two people in order to protect their family even as his Grandfather was about to be murdered himself by the person Genim loved.

He watched as his younger twin sister took his hand and flashed pink eyes while a bubble surondded them.

He watched, and watched, watched, until he remembered what his nana always says _'there is no time for watching, there is no time for talking, the only thing there is time for is actions'_.

"Stop!" he yelled, "Ethan! you promised me! you said you wouldn't do it ! you promised you'd stop when I'll tell you! you saild you love me! so prove it! Don't kill my _grandfather_!"

The 5 year old alpha turned his head to him , "okay Genim," he said ,"I won't do it , I do love you."

5 year old Genim smiled but his face fell when he saw the alpha of the alpha pack (or the alpha-alpha as he like to call him) rip his grandfather's throat out. " **No!!** " he shouted.

"Didn't said I woldn't let anyone else do it insted." Ethan commented.

Genim eyes flashed red, redder than ever. On his arms fire started to apper. he looked at his sister who looked right back at him , pink eyes starting to tear. "Haley," he told her, "pop the bubble. It's secret wepon time."

she couldn't say no , especially now. He became the alpha of The Witches Of Portland , it`s the tradition , the first born boy who was born to the first born child of the alpha becomes the alpha of The Witches Of Portland when he turns 18 or the current alpha die.

Haley popped the bubble and turned to face her brother. Let's do this big brother," she told him. He nodded and took her hand in his.

They killed together most of the alpha pack, 28 alphas, 16 of them killed all by Genim.

"Genim," he heard his godfather, Peter Hale say, "don't harm the children, they _are_ still children."

"Okay, 2 women can take care of a bunch of children and teenagers, I guess. Leave now and never come back. This is Hale territory." he told them, his eyes still bright red.

"Let's go," one of the women said, when no one moved she yelled "NOW!"

"Genim," Ethan started.

"Don't call me that!" Genim stoped him , "Don't call me **EVER!** "

He walked away with his family and friends behind him. His cousin Stefan ran to him lifting him up and holding him tight, Genim held him as tight as he can and cried.

His granfather's funrel was hard, everyone who said Genim's name to him had a choked sob.

"I don't wanma be called Genim anymore." he told his parents that night while they tacked him and his sister to sleep.

"then how do you want us to call you?" his mother , Claudia asked.

"I don't know." He pouted, "I can't find a new name."

"How 'bout stiles ?" commented Haley after a few minutes.

" _Styles?_ " their father , John asked, "with a Y? like in fashion _Style?_ "

"No," Haley responded with a smile on her face, clearly amused from this all sitution , "S-T-I-L-E-S , with an I , like in Stilnski."

"What do _you_ think?" Aria asked her son , " is Stiles your new name ?"

He tried the name a few times before smiling and saying , "yep, I like it , that my new name."

He was 5 years old when he watched his grandfather die. He was 5 years old when he revanged his grandefather death along side his family. He was 5 years old when he became the Alpha of The Witches Of Portland. He was 5 years old when he first fell in love. He was 5 years oldwhen his heart got broken. He was 5 years old when he realized he's gay. He was 5 years old when he changed his name. And he was 5 years old when he decided he would _never_ fall in love again.  
He was 14 when he saw Ethan again and he was 14 when Ethan raped him.

He is 17 now and for the first time in his life he fell in love again, with the worst person in the world, Derek Hale , his godfather nephew, 21 years old man and most impotantly a werewolf , an **ALPHA** werewolf.

God , how he wishes his twin sister wasn't living in Brazil right now.


	2. A phone call and a text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life after the Kanima event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`m soory it took me so long, I was so busy with scool work and I only got the time to write.

In the weeks after the Kanima thing, if you looked for Stiles Stilinski you'll find him with the least expected people, Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd , Lydia Martin and Erica Reyes.  
Scott was always off doing something With Isaac Lahey and they all had a problem with Allison Argent.

Stiles helped Lydia with the entire supernatural world, he also told her about him being a witch and the alpha of the Witches of Portland. She was shocked to find out about him yet honored to know she was the only one who knows.

He helped Derek Hale (the love of his life) train Jackson on how to be a good werewolf and usually Jackson would come to him with trouble about his love life and Stiles was happy to get his old friend again.

Boyd and Erica, just like Jackson, would come to him for werewolf things. But it wasn't just that, Boyd talked to stiles, _actually_ talked to him, about family and what he wanted to do in the future (a cop) and Stiles would tell him about his cousins and the pranks they did.

Erica and Stiles talked about everything. Love, school, music, movies, TV, comics, everything they had in mind. Stiles started to consider Erica his best girl friend. He told Erica about his sexuality and how only his family and some people in Portland know about it, and how glad he is to finally tell someone from Beacon Hills about this. Since that day Erica took him every Friday night to the Jungle and try finding him a guy even tough Stiles protests.

Scott and him are still best friends. Scott just found a new best friend. Stiles is a little bit offended by that but he knows everything will be okay in the end.

Isaac is a different story. Stiles doesn’t hate the guy, he barely knows him... It's the fact Scott ditched Stiles for Isaac that bothers him.

-T.W-

It was two days before summer vacation and Stiles was sitting in the cafeteria glaring at his phone when Lydia and Jackson sat next to him.

“Hey,” he said without looking up from his phone.

“Hi Stiles,” Lydia smiled at him, “is everything okay?”

“Why wouldn't it be?” he asked her confused.

“Well, first of all,” Jackson explained, “You keep glaring at your phone, not once looking up at us, and you don't talk but you also don't eat.”

“Wow,” Stiles said lifting his head to look at them, “that's why you think something is wrong with me?”

“What's wrong?” Erica asked from behind making Stiles jump when she and the rest of them (Boyd, Isaac and Scott) sat next to them.

Scott snorted, “Nothing is wrong. It's a Stiles thing. Every year, two days before summer break he glares at his phone.”

“Why?” Isaac frowned.

“None of your damn business,” Stiles snapped.

“He is also very grumpy until something happen during the day happen and he stops staring at his phone.” Scott whispered.

“Maybe he`s waiting for a call?” Boyd guessed.

“That sound reasonable,” Erica said looking thoughtful, “so… no.”

Stiles was about to respond when his phone rang and a name flashed on screen.

“Sexy Beast,” Jackson arched a brow, “really Stiles? Really? ”

“What? It's the truth.” Stiles defended himself and answered witch a smile, “hey Migy what`s up?”

 **“As much as I would love to say don't call me that, I know it won't help, so I'll just say what I wanted to say,”** spook the voice from the other side of the phone.

“Which was?” Stiles smirked.

 **“I can _feel_ you smiling,” ** he sighed.

“Was that what you wanted to say?” Stiles teased.

**“ _No._ What I _did_ want to say is if you're coming this break?” **

“Why wouldn’t I come my dear sexy beast?”

 **“I swear the lord is testing me…”** Miguel sighed.

Stiles laughed and Scott’s eyes went wide. Isaac noticed this and turned to Scott, “What wrong?” he asked him quietly.

“This is Stiles’ real laugh.” Scott answered just as quietly.  
“Real?” Erica asked.

“Yeah,” he whispered, “I didn`t heard him laugh like that since…” He cut himself looking at Jackson and Lydia.

“Since she left,” Lydia added with a sad smile, and Scoot nodded. Boyd, Erica and Isaac might not understand what they mean but to Scott, Lydia and Jackson it doesn’t matter.

Meanwhile, Stiles was still talking on the phone, “So…” He asked Miguel once he calmed down, “why is the lord testing you?”

 **“First, there was Kitty and her stupid ways to ruin my life--”**

“And then she asks why I call her Crulla De Vill,” Stiles interrupted.

**“Then your stupid creepy stalker-- “**

“Oh god…” Stiles groaned, “not him again...”

 **“Asked me when you are going to be here, And now you!”** he continues like Stiles didn’t say anything. Twice.

Miguel took a deep breath before talking again, **“anyways… What`s you vote?”**

“Umm... what`s on the highest place?” Stiles asked.

**“21 Jump Street, Degrassi The Next Generation and F.R.I.E.N.D.S” **Miguel answered.****

“F.R.I.E.N.D.S. I can't deal with Cassie when she watches Degrassi The Next Generation or with Missy when she watches 21 Jump Street.” Stiles said.

**“I know! You can practically smell their lust. But I do agree with them, the guys are really sexy.”**

“Yeah, Johnny Depp is hot,” he said dreamy, not noticing the way his friends were looking at him.

**”Okay, I'll see when you`ll get here stiles.”**

“Bye, Miguel.” Stiles said hanging up with a smile. He looked up and saw the way the pack was looking at him and did a double take.

"Who was that?” Lydia asked with a smirk on her face.

“That was _sexy beast_ , haven't you heard Lyds?” Jackson said with a smirk of his own.

“That was my _cousin_ Miguel.” Stiles said glaring at Jackson who just shrugged. 

“Oh my god! I remember him!” Scott exclaimed “He's awesome!”

“I know. it's in our DNA,” Stiles grinned.

Erica's phone buzzed and when she looked at it she frowned.

“What is it?” Isaac asked her concerned. “It`s Derek. He says we need to be at his loft right after school. All of us. And to bring Allison,” She said looking at them all. 

At the mention of Allison`s name everybody's eyes lit up but only Scott's eyes were with love And joy.

The bell rang and they all got up.

“Okay. Erica, text Derek back that we'll all be there and let's go to class.” Stiles said walking to his next class with the pack behind him.

His own phone buzzed with a text and he smiled when he read it.

**“I miss you, big bro. Don`t forget. 7pm. Me. You. Skype. :)”**


	3. On the way to the loft.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Isaac have a talk. The same goes for Erica and Lydia. Who is Haley? And why is Scott and Jackson fighting because of her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I feel like such an horrible person for not updating so long!  
> My world was crazy for the past few months with school and work and then my computer brook down a month ago and it got back only a week ago but I couldn't be on it cuz my uncle passed away. BUT. I wrote 3 more chapters while I wasn't updating but it won't take me this long again. I PROMISE.  
> I'm so, SO, sorry for not upating and I love you all for waiting so long.

Stiles Lydia and Erica waited outside of school for the rest of them to come out. Lydia was taking picrures of Stiles and Erica With her phone while the two danced and sang to the sounds of music coming out of Stiles' car.

"Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try no to be so mean  
Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E  
Come on i'll say it slowly (Romance)  
You can do it babe"

Lydia laughed as Stiles dipped Erica and making her fall. "Stiles!" Erica yelled with a hint of a smile on her face. Stiles lifted his arms in surrender and when he saw Erica get up he yelped and ran to hide behind Lydia making them laugh again. Erica took Lydia's phone from her hands and took a two photos of Lydia laughing and one of Stiles hiding.

"You're both crazy." Lydia commented as she took her phone back and looked at the photos. "You're a good photographer though." She told Erica who smiled and sent her a kiss.

"I know." Erica said and turned to Stiles who had an eyebrow raised at the two. "Shut up." she snapped at him. "You look like Derek like that."

"I have no problam wih that," he said with a shrag, "have you seen Derek? I think the entire school, no scratch that, the entire _town_ want to look like the guy."

"True." Erica said with a thoughtful look. "Anyway... Have you talked to," she paused for a second before countining, "to Allison?" It was clear from her tone to everyone that she dosen't like Allison.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, "yeah, I did," he answered her, "She said her dad alrady told her that and that she'll go with him."

"Good." Lydia said,"I want her as far away from me as she can be." Erica hummed her agreement as she saw the others come. "Same here." Erica said.

When the others came to stand next to them Stiles took Isaac's arm and dragged him to the passenger side of his car and getting in the driver side. He started driving but stoped and look at them all. "I don't care who drives with who but he's coming with me." He told them and drove off.

"I'm driving with Lydia." Erica said and looked at the raiming boys with a smirk. "We're gonna talk girly stuff so..." She added and got in Lydia's car.

Lydia got inside as well and drove away from the school parking lot.

Jackson turned to Scott and Boyd with a sigh. "I guess you're with me.," he said and got inside his Porsche.

"Guess so." Scott sighed and got in with Boyd in two who just shook his head.

-T.W-

Isaac was sitting at Stiles' car and he was feeling very uncomfortable. He had no idea why Stiles dragged him to his car and why Stiles isn't saying anything but what he does know is that he is really scared about whatever gonna happen. Isaac gave up and cleared his throat making Stiles look at him with a raised brow before looking back on the road in front of him. 

"So...." Isaac started, "why did you want to ride with me? ....Alone?"

"Afraid from something Isaac?" Stiles asked looking at the other teen with an arched brow, "I'm not going to kill you or anything. I don't have wolfsbane here." 

"You're not going to kill me," Isaac said unsure, "the pack would miss me too much and you might hate me but the pack don't and I know you like everyone in the pack, even peter, so I know you won't kill. But it still dosen't explain why you wanted to ride with me alone."

Stiles stared at Isaac and Isaac stared back before avoiding Stiles' gaze, Stiles kept staring at him though. "I don't hate you Isaac," Stiles said and looked slowly away for him and staring at the road ahead of him, "I don't know you enough to hate you. There's not a lot of people I hate, only a few of them, belive me when I say you are _not_ them. The reason I wanted to ride with you alone was cause I noticed the way you look at Scott."

Isaac turned to Stiles and gaped at him for a few minutes. "How did you...When did you...What...?" Isaac started but couldn't seem to find a way to finish.

"Well, my dad is the sheriff," Stiles shurgged, "It's his job to notice things around him and it happened that it's the same for me. I spent my time at crimes scenes and a the station, around police officers, it became a second nature to me." He didn't say how it was also his job as an alpha.

"I like him... A lot..." Isaac admitted quitely, "But he dosen't feel the same. He's in love with Allison. He's convinced she is his _soul mate_ the person he'll marry, tht will always gonna be there for him. But she isn't and everyone can see that but him. And she tried to kill all his friends and her mother tried to kill _him!_ I just don't understand why does he even bother with that and don't _move on already._ I don't care if he'll ever like me back. I just don't want to see him get hurt."

"I agree with you." Stiles told him, "But not on the last thing. Love. Life. It's supposed to hurt. But that what makes it good. Cause when you're hurt, you know you're living. When you're in pain you know you're alive. Give Scott time though. Don't give up. He will open his eyes one day and realise who really loves him and who he really need to be with."

"I hope so..." Isaac said after a while, his voice nearly over a whisper

-T.W-

Erica sat at the passenger of Lydia's car and hummed along the music from the radio and looked at Lydia once and a while. Erica knew she liked Lydia as more than a friend and wanted to be with her but didn't knew how Lydia felt about her, if she felt the same, if she liked her as just as a friend, but none of that matter because Lydia was with Jackson, she saved his life with the power of her love so clearly Lydia and Erica weren't ment to be, at least not for now.

"So..." Erica started, "how are things with you and Jackson?" 

"I don't know." Lydia answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Erica frowned, "Are you guys not together anymore?"

"I don't know, we act like we are but his heart is in another place," Lydia turned to look at Erica stright in the eyes, "And so is mine." She turned back to the road in front of her.

"Oh," Erica said and played with the radio trying to find a good station. "But I thought you guys are mates... I mean with you saving him with the _'power of human love'_ " 

"I didn't know werewolves have mates." Lydia said, "I mean I did found things on my research about mates but I didn't think mates were actually a thing."

"Hmm..." Erica mused, "We should ask Derek about that in the meeting."

-T.W-

Boyd, Jackson and Scott were at Jackson's car and it was crystal clear that Scott was upset because of it. Jackson groaned at Scott's juvenile behavior and played with the radio when he heared a song he knew would mean something to both him and Scott. He looked at scott when the song started.

"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away   
Now it look as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday "

Scott lifted his head so quick both Boyd and Jackson wondered how his neck didn't break. "Oh, this is _so_ uncool." Scott told Jackson with a glare. "You know this is _so_ uncool right." 

"Haley taught me good," Jackson answered back with a glare of his own.

"Haley?" Boyd asked, "who is Haley?"

"A girl." Scott answered.

"Oh, really?" Boyd said drilled, "for a minute there I thought Haley is a name of a boy and not a girl."

Jackson snorted, "she's a girl who left town when we were 10 years old," he told Boyd, "she was Lydia, Danny, Scott, Stiles and my best friend."

"And when she left Danny, Jackson and Lydia decided they're better than me and Stiles." Scott added.

"That wasn't the reason and you know it," Jackson said angrily as he parked and got out of his car, "I never thought I was better than you or Stiles. You know what was the real reason. So shut the fuck up. Because Stiles was there for you since you guys met, but the minute you meet Allison and Isaac you leave him all alone."

Scott growled and made his way to attack someone when he was stoped by a growl.

"Both of you. Stop it." Derek growled appering from behined them his eyes red, "Get inside now, we have a lot to talk about." He added when he saw the other two cars parking and the rest of pack walking towards them. He walked inside with the others behined him. Stiles saw Peter watching and he shook his head, **some things never change,** he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs I used in this chapter: Yesterday by The Beatles and True Love by Pink ft. Lily Allen.


	4. Let the meeting begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pack meeting is in order, and a few secrets come out.

Stiles sat on the couch in Derek's loft and took his phone out when he heard a buzz from it.

**Pink Nightmare: Don't you dare forget.**

Stiles chuckled to himself and sent a quick replay. 

**Red Captain: Forget? Forget what?**

**Pink Nightmare: Do you want me to hit you?**

**Red Captain: You would never.**

**Pink Nightmare: Would I now?**

**Red Captain: Ok, Ok. I'm sorry, I remember.**

**Pink Nightmare: Remember what?**

**Red Captain: 7pm. You. Me. Skype.**

**Pink Nightmare: Good. ilu <3**

**Red Captain: Yeah, yeah. Whatever.**

**Pink Nightmare: You forgot a thing.**

**Red Captain: Ily too sweetheart. <3**

**Pink Nightmare: <3**

 

Stiles smiled softly at the screen and didn't notice Erica standing behind him. "Who's Pink Nightmare?" She asked, making Stiles jump and gape at her, "and why do yo guys send hearts to each other?"

"Umm.. She.. Well..." Stiles stammered, trying to explain himself, "none of your business okay?"

Erica help her hands up in surrender and smirked, "okay, okay, don't kill me." She said.

"I know who I want to kill." Lydia said looking at the loft's doorway, where Peter stood.

"I'll help." Scott growled, already ready to attack.

"Aww," Peter cooed, "and then what Scott? Even if you were the one who killed me and not Derek, you won't be human again. There is _no cure_ Scott. Stop being a child and start to understand that _The bite is a gift._ Now shut the fuck up." Peter looked to his side and looked at Derek, "Are you going to start or what?" He asked.

"We're waiting for the Argents." Derek answered.

Peter tensed, "Ar.. Argents?" He asked, "you.. You didn't tell me they were coming."

"What's wrong with Argents?" Scott growled.

"Are you for real Scott?" Jackson asked, "They're the ones who _burned the Hale house to the ground._ "

"It was Kate! _Allison_ didn't do any of that."

"But Allison _did_ shoot me and Boyd, didn't she Scott." Erica asked.

"Her _mom_ just died and her grandfather took a use of that." Scott responded.

"And the fact she helped Gerared to catch Stiles so he can beat the crap out of him is nothing, right?" She demanded.

"It wasn't _her_ fault." He insisted, "Stiles was the same when _his_ mom died."

"Oh my god, Scott," Lydia said, "what the _fuck _is wrong with you. Are you saying that when Stiles' mom died he tried to kill you?!?"__

"No, but-- you know what I mean!" He yelled. 

"You're a fucking hypocrite Scott," Jackson said, "on the way here you accused me of leaving you and Stiles because of that but you can blame him for the same thing?"

Peter couldn't listen to them anymore, he walked to the couch and sat down next to Stiles who looked at his breath and breathed deeply. Peter took one of the teen's hands and squeezed it. He put an arm across his shoulders and brought him close to him. And smirked at Derek who until now stared at Stiles. Derek stepped colser to to where Stiles and Peter sat, a thing that made the entire pack shut up and look at them. "You're the boy with no name aren't you?" Derek asked Stiles with a hint of a smile on his face. 

Stiles laughed at Derek's words. "Cora?" He asked him.

_"Laura actually," he said, smiling back, "but cora too sometimes."_

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Lydia asked counfused. 

"Remember my godfather," he asked her, " _uncle Peter?_ " 

"Oh my god." She said, "but... Stiles always told us stories and--" 

"It's the same guy. my godfather Peter is Derek's uncle before the fire, my dad's best friend and the Peter you know now." Stiles said. 

"Aww, poor Stiles." They heard a voice from the doorway, "had to live his entire life with monsters." 

Stiles turned to look at the girl in the doorway and the man behind her, "You would know," he told her, "what with your mother trying to kill your boyfriend and your aunt setting 11 people on fire."

"Those 11 people deserved it and I would do it again if I could," Allison said taking a few steps toward Stiles, "and if you would ever talk about my mom like that ever again I would make sure you'll join _your_ mother." 

"What mother Allison?" He asked, "did your dad honestly never told you?" 

"Stiles..." Chris Argent warned him 

"Stiles, shut up." Peter told him. 

"Victora isn't your mother Allison." Stiles countined, "Your grandfather took you away from the _real_ person who gave birth to you because he couldn't stand the fact your dad was mated to a werewolf and had baby with said werewolf."

Everyone stood quitely and stared at the pair while Derek stared at Peter who stared at Chris who stared right back at him. Stiles turned his gaze to Derek who snapped his eyes to his. "Aren't we here for a reason?" Stiles asked him.

"Yeah, yeah," Derek said. He cleared his throat and waited till everyone was seated before he started. "There's a new pack in town," he said, "and not just a pack, an _alpha pack._ Which means a pack full of alphas, the entire pack is full of alphas and alphas only, and they're here and I have no idea what they want, but I got a letter from a guy named Ethan," Derek held the letter up and showed it to them, "it says he wants revenge, the entire Hale pack and the witches of Portland dead and him, to continue what ended.""

Stiles took a deep breath trying to control his shift, it helped a lot that Peter had an hand on his and Lydia had the other one. " _Him?_ " he breathed.

Derek nodded, "I don't know who it is or who the witches of Portland are," Derek answered, "but that's what the letter says."

"Stiles, you have an uncle and a cousin who knows everything about Portland and Mythology right?" Peter asked him.

"Yeah," Stiles said nodding, "one aunt, two uncles and one cousin."

"Can you call one of them?" He asked.

Stiles pulled his phone and dialed, putting the phone on speaker. **"Stiles!"** a voice of a girl around the age of 8 said, **"I missed you Sty!"**

"I missed you too Ladybug, is Crulla there?" he asked.

 **"Mia!"** he heared another voice, **"what the fuck are you doing with my phone?!"**

 **"Oh no,"** the first voice, Mia, said, **"KittyCat said a bad word Stiles."**

"Did she now?" He asked laughing. 

**"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"** She screamed, **"And give me my phone."**

 **"Why are you so mean?"** Mia asked her, saness clear in her voice.

 **"Get out!"** Kitty yelled at her, **"What do you want Stiles?"** She asked him.

"And then you ask why I call you Crulla De Vill,” Stiles told her.

 **"What. Do. You. Want."** She repetead.

"First of all, stop being an ass to your little sister and second of all I need help with my homeworks."

There was a minute or two of silnce through the phone till Kitty breathed out, **"you. Want my help in school. Isn't that supposed to be the other way around?"**

"I'm doing a thing at school with friends about The Witches of Portland." He said

 **"Well, a few days ago daddy and I started studying about it. It's afamily, a pack that suppose to live in Portland, there's werewolves, vampires, wizardes, witches and I think more supernatural but I'm not sure. When I'll know more I'll tell you."** She said slowly after a few minutes

"Okay KittyCat I'll see you soon, and be nice to Mia. Remember how you felt when Klaus, Kol and Damon have been doing the same to you?"

 **"Yeah, yeah, I'll think about it. Bye Stiles, and don't forget what we agreed on last week."** She said

"I'm not going on a date with your friend!" Stiles yelled before hanging out.

Okay. But we still don't really know what they want. I guess we'll just have to find out." Isaac said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys I am so, SO, sorry! I feel like a such a terrible person for not updating!  
> I had a problem of having computer access and this is the first chance I have to be on one but I'm here now! And I plan to update at the very least one a month.  
> I love you guys so much thank you for reading my fic!


	5. Lies, lies, lies, lies, oh my lies...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison wants to know the truth. Lydia and Erica wants to know if mates is a thing. Boyd wants to know who Haley is. And Derek? Derek wants Stiles to stop smelling of hurt while Stiles wants to talk to his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I can't tell you guys how sorry I am. School and work are killing me but on a vaction eight now and I made myself an update to post at the very least 3 times. Let's just hope I'll have time to do that.
> 
> Title is taken from the Rolling Stones song "Lies".

They all sat in silence, no one daring to say a single word. Stiles for one thought he was about to have a panic attack after hearing Eat-- _his_ name. He looked around the room and looked at everyone expressions. Peter looked at chris who looked right back both seeing each other for the first time in years. Allison looked like she was about the kill someone, Stiles most likely. Derek and Lydia both looked thoughtful and the rest looked mad. At who or what Stiles had no idea... Yet.  
"Okay, can someone speak please?!" Stiles snapped, "I can't take this anymore."

"Was he saying the truth?" Allison whispered to her dad, "Is... Is mom really not my mother? Is she really not the one that gave birth to me."

"Wasn't that what I said?" Stiles asked no in particular.

"No one asked you!" Allison yelled at him. She turned to her father and waited for him to say something. A word, anything. But instead she got nothing. Just Chris staring at the floor. "Answer me dad! Was he was he not saying the truth?!" She asked again.

"Yes," Chris answered looking up at her, "He's saying the truth. Victoria isn't your mother."

"Where is my mother then? Did she leave us?" She pressed.

"No. It just--"

"Who says it's a mother?" Stiles 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Allison glared at Stiles, "It's like when god gave away brain, logic and beauty he skipped you."

A wave of hurt came out of Stiles and Derek clenched his fists tight. How the hell could Allison say something like that? Stiles is the most perfect person Derek met. Smart, funny, kind... And beautiful in every sense of the word.

"A lot of things," Stiles told Allison, "But right now I'm saying the truth. A werewolf male can get pregnant or get his human male pregnant. It's a mate thing."

"YOU WERE MATED TO MONSTER?" She screamed at her dad, "HOW COULD YOU?"

"Allison, come on," Chris sighed and looked at Peter one last time before taking his daughter out of the loft, "We'll talk about it more at home.

Everyone were quite after the Argent left before Erica looked at Stiles and smirked. "How did you know the truth about her mom?" She asked Stiles.

"I don't know," he lied, "I guess I just did."

Lydia turned to Derek with a frown on her face. "So mates are a thing?" She asked him.

"Yeah," Derek nodded, "It is."

"And did you already find yours?" Erica asked.

Derek glanced over to Stiles whose head was looking at the fingers in his lap. "Yes. I did."

Stiles felt like he could die right now. Derek found his mate.

Derek found his mate.

_Derek found his mate._

Stiles can't stop the way his heart beats harder and faster and he just wanted to go home, skype with his sister, go to bed and cry himself to sleep.

"I think I'll go home," Stiles announced, standing up and walking out the door, "I'll see you guys soon."

"Who's Haley?" Boyd asked and everyone left turned to look at him. "What?" He shrugged, "I've been thinking about it since lizad-boy and puppy-eyes started to fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short but I was falling asleep but don't worry the next one will be much longer. xoxoxoxoxo


	6. Hello, sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people needs to talk to their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh sweet batman on a stirpper pole. I can't believe I did it again. I'm sorry, guys. I swear this won't take me this long next chapter.  
> But if it makes it better, HALEY IS IN THIS CHAPTER!

_He has a mate. He found his mate. He has a mate. He found his mate._ Those words kept ringing in Stiles' ear as he drove home. He can't believe how stupid he was to once again falling in love. His heart broke the first time so of course it happen this time as well. It's just his luck. His phone beeped as he got a text from Derek. "Oh god," Stiles said as he stopped the car in the driveway of his house. 

**Sourwolf: Hey Stiles, call me when you get home. I need to talk to you.**

What the fuck could Derek talk to him about? What? That he needs help wooing his mate? Stiles wiped away his tears and called him. 

It took five rings before Derek answered his phone. "Hey," Derek said as he answered. He sounded breathless. The pack probably started training.

"Hi," Stiles said quietly, "umm.. what did you want to talk to me about."

"I just wanted to make sure you okay," Derek replied, "you just ran out of here and.. you got me worried."

 _Derek is worried about me?_ Stiles thought, unable to believe what he was hearing. "You were worried about me?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course I was," Derek said, "You're my pack Stiles."

 _Oh._ "Oh," Stiles said, "I'm okay. Don't worry 'bout it. I'm home and I'm safe." 

"Okay," Derek said, "I, uh, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yep," Stiles said, tears rolling down his face, "I'll talk to you later." He hung up and reached to wipe the tears away. 

Stiles got out of his jeep and walked towards his house. Once he was in the inside sure all the doors are locked and hurried up the stairs. He looked at his phone and looked it the time. it was already 7:45pm. That means Haley should skype him any moment now. He sat on his desk and opened his laptop as he logged in to skype. The minute he was logged in he received a skype call and he answered it smiling towards the camera.

"Hello, sister," Stiles said smiling att his little sister.

"Hey brother," Haley singing making her older twin frown.

"What are you singing?" He asked her. 

"Hey Brother by Avicii," she told him, "how are you oh, captain, my captain?"

"Not so good," he admitted, "I, uh, remember that guy I told you about?" At her nod he kept going, "well he... He's in love with someone. I don't know who but he is." Stiles looked down at his lap. 

"Hey," Haley said softly, "hey, Sty, look at me." When he didn't she got annoyed and used her best card. "Look at me, Genim." And he did, Stiles looked at her with tearful eyes. "He does _not_ worth you. No one does. You are _the most_ amazing, kind, funny, smart and beautiful person I know and I have been in ten countries all around the world."

"Thank you," Stiles said, "and speaking of all around the world, how's Brazil?" 

"It's great," she beamed at him, "I really like it here and I also found some allies for the pack."

"That's good to hear. And that might be a long shot but.. Are you gonna come this summer?" He asked.

"I don't know Stiles," she sighed, "I might but.... I can't yet."

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"I know, bro, I know. And it is _not_ your fault. It's no one's fault."

"But it is my fault... All the hurt in this family is _my_ fault."

"No it's not, okay?! It's the alpha pack's fault! Not yours! Never yours!" She took a deep breath and looked down at her lap before looking at her brother. "I'm just not ready yet."

-TW-

"I can't believe you did this!" Allison screamed at her father who sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands, "You lied to me! You kept me away from my real mom! Or dad I don't even know anymore! How are you even gay? Not that I have a problem with gay people, yeah? But you were married to mom you _loved_ her!"

"Allison, stop," Chris said lifting his head with tears in his eyes, _"please stop."_

The miinute she saw her father's tears she sat at the kitchen in front of him and took on of his hands in hers. "I just want to understand, dad," she told him, "why would you do that? Why would you lie? Do I have a mom or do I have another dad? I want to know the truth."

"I don't think you can handle the truth, though," her father admitted, "not right now anyway."

"But I can handle it. So please, dad," she begged, "please tell me. _please daddy._ "

"Okay," he nodded and cleared his throat, "the first thing you need t know is that the person that gave birth to you was a male. A werewolf male and he was... _is_ the love of my life. I met him during collage and it was love at first sight," he smiled slightly a the memory, "my father knew I was gay, it was not a secret," he told her, "he didn't care when I told I'm dating a guy. Not really anyway. I found out your dad was a werewolf three months into our relationship and he was positive I'm going to break up with him. He didn't told me I'm his mate until 2 years into our relationship when I told him that I don't want him to leave me for his mate and he said he can't leave me for his mate because I _am_ his mate."

"What happened then?" Allison asked as Chris paused.

"Then.. Then I fell in love even harder then before and never wanted to leave him ever again in my whole life. I wanted yo be with him my entire life. So I asked him to marry me and he said yes. That, um, that was the night we, umm.."

"Conceived me," Allison helped.

"Yes," he nodded, "my father found out your father is werewolf and made sure to keep me away from him. He brought in Victoria and made me marry her. I didn't want to but that does not mean I didn't love her. I did. She was my wife she wasn't the love of my life or my mate but she was important to me because she helped me take care of you."

"What about my dad? My other dad, I mean. Why did he give on us? Why did he let us go?" Allison asked.

"He didn't give up," Chris said, "he fought my father. He tried to make me stay with him. Run away from Gerard. The day he gave birth to you Gerard took me and his hunters to the ha-- to his pack home. He told him that if he wouldn't give you to him he... He would kill me, you and his entire pack while he was watching. Your father had no other choice."

"Who is he?" She asked, "Can I meet him?"

"I can't tell you that. I'm sorry Alli." Chris stood up and went to his room.

-TW-

Derek hunged up his phone after his talk with Stiles and he sighed softly before turning around to face his uncle who was smiling at him. 

"What?" He growled at him.

"You love him don't you?" Peter asked his nephew, "he's your mate right."

"Yes. And yes," Derek nodded, "he doesn't love me back though and I'm okay with it. Why would he?"

"Don't be so sure of that nephew," his uncle said, "you can't know what's going through the boy's heart. No one but him can know that."

"What about you?" His nephew asked.

"What about me?" Peter replied. 

"You're her dad aren't you." Derek wan't even asking he knew this is the truth.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Peter said walking away from him only to have Derek reach out and grip his arm. 

"I remember you know?" He told him, "I remember your smile whenever I touched your stomach to feel her kick. I remember when they threanthed to kill us all unless you gave her away. I remember it all uncle Peter. And I remember the only thing that kept you sane was us."

"She hates me Derek," Peter said after a while, "my own daughter hates me." Peter walked away leaving Derek standing there by himself and looking up at the ceiling.


	7. I'm tired and I want to go to bed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little lullaby, some more fights and a lovers meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me guys but school is a little shit and i was _so_ busy with my drama finale that I barely had the time to breath. But hey! I finally have time! The title of the chapter is from the song Asleep by The Smiths which is used in the chapter as well.

Stiles and Haley talked all night long about everything and anything that came to mind. They didn't want to stop speaking but Stiles was getting too tired to keep on going. "How about I'll sing you a song?" The pink haired girl asked, "until you fall asleep and then I'll hung up and we'll talk another day." 

"Okay..." Her brother agreed, nodding his head, "can you sing--?" He started to ask but his sister stoped him before he could finish.

"Asleep by The Smiths?" She smiled when he nodded, "of course I can. Go lie on your bed while I find my guitar." 

Stiles did as she said and when she came back to sit in front of her laptop the girl started singing. _"Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep, I'm tired and I, want to go to bed, sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep, and then leave me alone,"_ the female sang, _don't try to wake me in the morning, 'cause I will be gone, don't feel bad for me, I want you to know, deep in the cell of my heart, I will feel so glad to go."_

As his twin sister sang Stiles felt tears fall slowly from his eyes and he closed them so he can fall asleep with the sound of her voice singing softly to him, with a voice that was so much like their mother. 

_"Don't try to wake me in the morning, I don't want to wake up, on my own anymore, sing to me (sing to me), sing to me, I don't want to wake up, on my own anymore,"_ Haley sang, _"don't feel bad for me, I want you to know, deep in the cell of my heart, I will feel so glad to go. Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep... There is another world, there is a better world, well, there must be, there is another world, there is a better world."_ She finished singing and when she saw her older brother was asleep and her father in the doorway she smiled and hanged up whispering a good night as her dad smiled warmly at her and kissed the top of his son's head.

-T.W- 

The next day the Hale pack were at the Hale manor to re-build the manor. As Derek walked around his burnt childhood home he tought about what it'll be like if his family was alive and if-- if he never met Kate. 

"Stop," he heard his uncle say from behind him. 

"Stop what, uncle?" He asked. 

"Thinking too much," Peter told him, "what happened in the past is in the past. Just focus on the present and the future."

Derek looked up and cleared his throat as he turned around to look at his uncle. "You didn't the same," he said.

"I was out of my mind, nephew," Peter said, shaking his head and looking at the floor, "I didn't know what I was doing. I lost everything I had," he added not noticing the pack that comes from behind him the included just for today the Argents as well, "I lost my sisters and my brother. I lost my parents, I lost my nephews and nieces, my best friends, my mate.. My _daughter_." He raised his head slowly to look at his nephew again, "I lost everything I had, Derek. But I gained some of it again. I have you again and my godson and one of my best friend with that best friend comes his family," he smiled warmly as he felt Stiles hug him and wrapped his arms around the teen's waist, "a little pink hair lady," he whispered making Stiles laugh slightly and a very..." He paused, looking for the right word. 

"Strange?" Stiles helped with a soft smile.

"Yeah," he nodded, " _strange_ is the right word to describe your family." 

Allison looked to the side and saw her dad swallowing and look at the floor and she snorted. "Why are we here again? Because I know it's not to hear this monster talk." She said harshly and Peter felt like his heart was breaking but Stiles hugged him tighter and glared at the huntress. 

"Allison," her father scolded her. 

"What?" She asked innocently, "I'm just saying things as it is."

"My uncle isn't a monster." Derek growled and Stiles never felt more proud of this man ever since he met him. 

"Oh really?" Allison laughed sarcastically, "'casue my definition of a monster is a man who kills his niece and makes teenagers into monsters and and almost _kills them._ "

"Yeah?" Lydia asked her making everyone look at her, "because _my_ definition of a monster is a woman who seduces a teenage boy a burns his entire family." 

"Go Lydia!" Isaac cheered, making Scott look at him and shake his head. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm with Allison on this one," he said looking at Isaac expecting him to follow him but the other boy turned to look at Erica with wide eyes and the blonde takes the tall boy's hand and sticks her toungh at Scott.

"Scott, have you lost your mind?" Boyd asked him.

"No," Stiles defended his best friend, "he's blind with love."

"Chris," Peter said quietly making the other man look at him with a raised brow, "please take ou-- your daughter and leave." He asked before turning to look at the floor. 

Chris nodded and took his daughter's arm and his hand and pulled her woth him.

"But dad--!" Allison started to protest. 

"No Allison, shut the fuck up." he said as he pushed her in the car, "after _everything_ I told you last night what the fuck made you think it'll be a good idea to say those things to him. To all of them for that matter?" When she opened her mouth to explain her father glared and shook his head no, pointing at her, "that was a rhetorical question!" He said as he sarted driving. 

"Well, that went well," Jackson commented. 

-T.W-

Later that day Stiles was packing his bag for his leave to Portland he felt someone breath on his shoulder and he turned slowly around to see who it was and yelped in panic when he saw Derek behind him. Derek bit his lip to keep his laugh inside which made Stiles glare it him. "That's not funny you jerk!" He hit his shoulder, "you scared me!" 

"Sorry, sorry," the older man smiled and raised his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean to."

"Yeah right," Stiles muttered, "you didn't mean to and I am the queen of England."

"Wait..." Derek said with a smirk, " _you're_ the queen of England? But she always looks so... Old and kinda ugly in the photos and you're young and really cute." 

Stiles blushed at the cute comment and kept on packing refusing to look at the other male. "Ha. Ha. Very funny, Der," he muttered. 

"I know," he grinned, heart beating faster at the nickname, "do yo need help?" He asked pointing at the bag he was pointing. 

"Nah, dude," the teenager said, shaking his head no, "it's okay. I've done it myself before and I can do it again right now." 

"C'mon Stiles," Derek said, poking his side and making the seventeen year old's shriek and glare at the older man, "let me help."

"Fine," Stiles sighed, "help me, then. But don't try to be funny 'cause you aren't."

"You're forgeting I can tell when you," Derek winked and Stiles blushed even harder and kept on packing with the other's help.


	8. Goodbye, our friend, hello trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles leaving for a Portland and the humans have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that! An update at the same month of my last one. On the same week!

_Stiles and Derek were lying on the former's bed an looking at each other's eyes. They were laughing an joking around and Stiles had this pink cute blush on his cheeks and his heart was beating as fast as ever._

_"So, hmm," both of them said at the same time and they grinned at each other before Stiles signaled Derek to start talking, "there's something I wanted to tell you for a long time now..."_

_"R-- really?" Stiles asked, stuttering, "what is it?"_

_"Well," the older male started, "I-- I'm in love with you and you're my mate."_

_Stiles was in a state of shock he didn't now what he was doing. It wasn't until a tongue entered his mouth that he realized he was kissing the alpha wolf._

_"Stiles," Derek moaned as the teen kissed down his chest, "Stiles, Stiles, STILES!"_

Stiles fell from his bed at the sound of his father's voice. He looked up at the sheriff who was smirking down at him. "Get dressed, eat breakfast and get to school," he told his son, shaking his head, "it's your last day today and as soon as you finish school we're gonna leave for Portland." 

"Okay, dad," Stiles said nodding and doing what his father told him quickly.

-T.W-

The school day went by quickly with not much trouble and when Stiles finished his day his father waited for him at the school exit but he wasn't the only one. His pack was there too. 

"Didn't think we're going to let you go before saying goodbye, did you?" Erica asked as she grinned at him. 

"I'm not leaving for forever," he told her as they hugged, "just a few weeks."

"'A few weeks' he says," Lydia said as she hugged Stiles goodbye as well, "we all know it's more than a few weeks, Stilinski."

Stiles knew the real reason why Lydia sai that and why she hugged him so tightly and only letting go of him once Jackson moved her to hug him as well. 

"Yeah, okay, a month or two," he admitted, "but I'll come back, don't worry about it."

"We aren't," Jackson lied, "we know you'll be safe."

"Don't lie to me Jax," he said as he pushed his chest and hugged Boyd, "I _will_ come back. And I'll be safe. I promise you."

He hugged the rest of his pack before stopping in front of Derek who glared at everything and everyone and grinned at him. "C'mon sourwolf," Stiles said, opening his arms for the older man, "I want my goodbye hug from my alpha."

Derek chuckled a little, surprising everyone and giving Stiles a quick hug that made Stiles' beat faster than it ever did. "Be safe," Derek told him as he kissed the top of his head and broke away from the hug.

"I will," Stiles nodded and went to hug his godfather who was talking to his dad.

"You keep safe, kiddo," Peter said as they hugged, "and tell Mikaelson he sucks."

"Which one?" Both the sheriff and his son asked with a grin on their faces.

_"All of them,"_ Peter answered.

"Will do Peter," The sheriff said as they got into the car and drove away.

-T.W-

That night the Hale pack did some training at the middle of the Beacon Hills preserve when all of a sudden Peter stopped and started running in the way of the town. The pack noticed that and started running quickly after them.

"Uncle Peter!" Derek called after him, making him stop, "what the hell? What happened?" He asked out of breath.

"Ca-- can't you feel it?" Peter asked with wide, scared eyes. 

"Feel what?" Derek asked his uncle.

"I-- I-- my mate..." He answered his nephew, looking down at the floor, "he's in danger..." 

"What is he talking about?" Erica asked, "What's going on?"

"I-- I have no idea," Derek answered honestly. 

"Ah!" Jackson yelled clutching his heart, making everyone look at him, "what the fuck?" He gasped.

"Your mate is in danger too," Peter said, "and I have a feeling all the humans that are important to someone in this pack are..." He added when they heard a scream from different places across town.


	9. Protect What is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the alpha pack attacks but they have not took to consideration the end result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update but sadly real life took all my time and i could barely even breath. but here is the next chapter! i hope you like it!

Stiles looked back from his window at the sign saying "thanks for visiting Beacon Hills" with a worried look as he took a deep breath, his eyes color alpha red, as his senses told him there is a threat there. He picked up his phone and called his cousins making sure they'll send people to take care of the Alpha Pack attack. 

-TW-

"What do you mean?" Derek asked his uncle. 

"Exactly what I said," Peter replies, "I know some of you still don't trust me but you have to about this. The Alpha Pack are attacking the humans that are important to us." 

Everyone looked around at each other worried and afraid. 

"Well I'm with you and whatever plan you have cuz fuck it hurts," Jackson told Peter clutching his chest and making everyone but Scott nod in agreement. 

"Are you crazy?" Scott asked them, " this is probably a plan of his! Are we really going to trust him?!"

"Scott," Jackson started, eyes flashing blue, "we are going to listen him because if not I'll make you feel the same pain as I do and worse." 

"Okay just listen," Derek said, "Boyd you go with Peter, Jackson you're with Isaac, Erica you're with Scott and Lydia you're with me since it'll be better for your protection if you are with an alpha. Just let your instincts take you to where the alphas are attacking." Everyone nodded and started running into opposite directions. 

-TW- 

"Help!" Danny yelled, the werewolf stepping closer and closer towards him, "someone help me!" 

But no one came, no one will come, he's going to die, oh god why now? Why before he was able telling Jackson how he feels. Why? He closed his eyes tightly, accepting his death and swallowed hard when he heard a roar. He opened his eyes when nothing happened and he was picked up by someone who was nuzzling his throat. 

"Thank god you're okay," Jackson breathed into his best friend's hair as he followed McCall, holding Danny close to him.

"What was that?" Danny asked them both, "what is happening?" 

"We'll explain everything later I promise you okay, Danny?" Jackson asked him softly, pressing his lips against the other's cheek making him nod in silent agreement. 

They reached the hospital where Melissa McCall shot a werewolf in the chest. 

"Mom!" Scott yelled checking her for any possible injuries, "are you ok?" 

"Please, I'm a nurse who raised you and Stiles I can with a werewolf trying to kill me." Jackson chuckled slightly at Scott's look before he told them they need to get going. 

As they ran they came across Lydia, Erica, Isaac and Derek as they ran towards where they saw Boyd helping Allison stand up. 

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Allison as he came to check her. 

"Yeah, thanks to Peter," she told them. 

"Where IS Peter?" Isaac asked. 

Just then a scream was heard and they all looked to see Chris trying to run help Peter fight but that he was held by an alpha that won't let him go. 

"Oh Peter, sweet, sweet Peter," the female alpha standing above him said, "you really think you can beat me?"

"No," he said, " I _know_ I can beat you." 

She laughed like some kind of an evil witch before she moved from him. "Then fight me," she challenged and Peter charged at her and no one was able to move as they watched her claws scratching his face.

Peter attacked her again and again until he fell over defeated. 

"Peter!" Derek and Chris yelled in union. 

"Give up so soon?" She asked.

"Never," he told her as he tackled her, roaring loudly but she threw him off of her. 

Just when the pack was about to attack her, just as she was about to rip the Hale oldest throat out a music started playing and two teenagers appeared in front of them dancing. 

Everyone, humans, the Hale Pack and the Alpha Pack where too shocked to do anything as they watched them move but then all of a sudden the Alpha pack fell over as if someone shot them and three other teenagers appeared as the song stopped. 

"Are you okay uncle Peter?" One of them asked as they helped him stand up, making him chuckle as he stood up. 

"Aren't you a decades older than me to call me that Stephen?" Peter asked. 

"Hey I need to keep up appearance," he said winking. "Alex if you may?" He asked the teenager standing next to him as she shrugged and picked up her want saying some words and all of a sudden they were all at the Hale mansion. 

"Welp it was fun helping you guys beat them losers up but we're gonna go now." Alex said before they all disappeared.

"What the holly hell just happened?" Lydia asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the dance number: http://youtu.be/CoHAFPSXP_4

**Author's Note:**

> for next chapter knowladge his sister left after their mother died for school in Italy , some shit happend and she moved to Brazil , also she and Stiles were best friends with Lydia , scott , danny and Jackson before she moved , when she mover Dnny , Jackson and Lydia blamed him for leaving so they stopped being friends.  
> hope you liked it , next chapter will come soon enaugh !


End file.
